


Disgust

by magichamster



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merle is a bit of a knob, hints of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichamster/pseuds/magichamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twd_kinkmeme prompt: Merle sees something happening in the forest that he did not expect. What exactly Daryl and Glenn are up to and what Merle's reaction is are totally up to the author/anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or any of the characters involved etc etc. Also Merle is a bit of a homophobic racist in this - which doesn't reflect my views at all

She's got a mighty fine ass.

Merle stares as Blondie bends over the campervan, trying to help the old guy with some problem or other, until she turns around and glares at him.

"Just admiring the view," he drawls.

She scowls. "Did you want something, Merle?"

"Looking for my brother, you seen him?"

"He went hunting with Glenn," pipes up Blondie's sister, and damn, she's easy on the eyes too. Then the words sink in.

"What the fuck's he doing with that chink?"

Blondie's scowl deepens. "You're a pig."

Despite his anger, Merle feels a smirk cross his face. Nothing like a challenge.

"Hey, Blondie," he says, as he turns to leave. "You ever need any help getting that stick out your ass, just let me know."

 

***

 

He finds them quickly, following Daryl's checks to a small clearing in the woods. He'd been fuming the way over, that usual barely suppressed tension bubbling over with ease, wondering what kind of pansy, nigger-loving ideas the chink could be putting in his little brother's head. Hell, you talk with these people enough, you might as well be one of them.

But when he finds them, there's not much talking going on.

The chink's babbling a bit, sure, though not many words come out, mostly Daryl and God and yes. And Merle wants to kill the yellow bastard, as he's got Daryl on his knees, hands tangled in his hair, as he fucking uses Merle's own brother like a cheap whore.

Fuck, but Daryl's loving it, he can tell. Moaning around the chink's cock, sucking like a pro - and how many times has Daryl even done this? Merle wouldn't have taken his brother for a fag, but it's clear he's been going round town, sucking every cock he could get his filthy mouth on. Merle tries not to think of it, Daryl kneeling on dirty restroom floors as man after man fucks his pretty mouth. Just how long has this been going on?

Merle tries to look away, drawn like it's a fucking car crash, somehow too frozen and stunned to give the chink the beating he deserves. And then he notices it: Daryl's hand inside his own jeans, his little brother jerking off with a mouthful of cock, his moans getting louder even muffled by the cock in his mouth. Merle wonders if Daryl's going to come in his pants, and he feels his own traitorous cock jump and fuck-

Merle turns and punches the nearest tree, the pain a welcome distraction.

 

***

 

It's only after the chink's gone that Merle that steps out of his hiding place.

"Well," he drawls, relishing the way Daryl nearly jumps out of his skin, "who'd have thought my brother would be a little cocksucker?"

Daryl flushes, but anger lights his eyes. He is a Dixon, after all. "What's it to you?"

"Maybe I don't like seeing my brother on his knees for a chink bastard." He sees Daryl's fists clench at that, punches him in the stomach before Daryl has the chance to attack.   
Daryl bends over, wheezing, the look n his face somewhere between rage and shame.

"You let him fuck you too?" Merle continues, practically growling the words. "Spread open your legs for every asshole in camp?"

He sees the punch coming, can read Daryl like a book, least when they're fighting. He manages to dodge it, uses the momentum to wrestle Daryl to the ground, pins his arms behind his back.

"You like this too, huh?" he whispers. "Want old Merle to take care of you?"

Daryl's underneath him, face in the dirt, and the urge hits him before he can stop it, arousal and disgust both racing through his veins. He could fuck Daryl like this.

Instead, he spits in the dirt near Daryl's face, aiming a kick to his ribs for good measure. "Fucking fag."

When Merle gets back to camp, there's talk of a trip to Atlanta. He steps up without a second thought. Freedom from this fucking camp and his sick brother, another crack at Blondie and a chance to mess with that chink bastard? Must be his lucky day.


End file.
